Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town
Harvest Moon: More Friends Of Mineral Town (牧場物語ミネラルタウンのなかまたちforガール, Bokujō Monogatari: Mineraru Taūn no Nakama-tachi for Girls, lit. Ranch Story: Companions of Mineral Town for Girls) is the female version of Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town. It is the third game that focuses on the female perspective (the other examples being Bokujō Monogatari: Harvest Moon for Girl & Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life). It is one of the very few Harvest Moon titles to have a cancelled release in PAL regions. This game follows the pattern of a lot of Harvest Moon games - planting crops and raising animals. You may also befriend the numerous villagers of Mineral Town, and there are lots of optional events to view as well as many festivals to attend There is a choice of eight bachelors (five regular and three secret bachelors) to marry. 'Plot' The player is sitting alone in her apartment, thinking about how tired she is of her life in the city. She wants something new, and as she's looking in the newspaper, she sees an advertisement in the newspaper about a farm for sale. She decides to purchase the farm, and goes there to see it. Upon arriving, she meets with the mayor, Thomas who is surprised to see that somebody has replied to the advertisement. Although the farm needs a lot of work, Thomas says that the people of Mineral Town are desperate for a person to revive the farm. The player decides to live on the farm, and the game then begins. 'New Features' *A farming degree system has been introduced. This system allows the player to collect points for meeting certain goals and doing certain tasks. The degree categories are: shipments, fishing, animals, villagers, cooking, building, equipment, letters, events and heroine. There are a total of 100,000 points to collect. *New events with villagers not seen in the original Friends of Mineral Town. Events are now worth event points. ** You play as a girl instead of a boy. ** You are now able to marry the 5 male rivals/bachelors instead. ** 3 extra new bachelors are available including Kappa, The Gourmet, and Won. ** You'll have a daughter instead of a son. ** You can change your outfit color at the mirror. ** You can now sell items to Won, including non-shippable items. ** Along with the three original jewels, there are 9 new Rings to collect. ** The 'Van's Favourite' item now comes randomly in the mail, which you can sell to Won for lots of money or give to Van for exclusive items. ** Corrections and fixes have been made to the script and other in-game text. ** The town cottage costs 10,000,000G instead of 100,000,000G (Japanese version only) 'Gameplay' The main goals of the game are simple: * Upgrade the farm and make money by raising animals, collecting wild plants, fishing, mining, and collecting resources. Your farm degree can be increased by meeting certain goals. * Find a guy to court by interacting with him, giving him gifts, participating in "heart events" and in romantic festivals. Propose to him using the Blue Feather, and eventually have a child. * Interact with the people in town to strengthen your relationships with villagers. You can also connect to Another Wonderful Life (on the Gamecube) to interact with additional villagers. * Collect points towards your farming degree. 'Marriage Candidates' Like the male version of this game, you may choose to get married. In the female version, the previous male rivals now take the place as possible choices, leaving the previous possible wives the new rivals. *Cliff - A shy young man who has temporarily stopped in Mineral Town. He goes to the church every day in the beginning and lives at the Inn on the second floor. He will leave during the first year if he does not find a job. *Doctor - His sole focus is in medicine. He likes to test out his latest medicines on available subjects and strives to try and cure people like Ellen and Lillia. He lives at the hospital and is found on the mountain on Wednesdays in the morning. *Rick - A young man who works at the Poultry Farm. His mother is Lillia and his sister is Popuri. He has become the man of the house since his father left to find a flower in the desert to cure his mother. *Gray - A city boy that came to live with his grandfather and learn the craft of blacksmithing. He's very quiet and tends to keep to himself. Lives in the inn on the second floor and works at the blacksmith with Saibara. Goes to the library often to visit Mary. *Kai - Free spirited guy who only comes to Mineral Town in the summer. He works at the beach shop during the summer, and when he's in Mineral Town he stays at the Inn. *Gourmet - The rather large judge of the cooking festivals. A lover of fine cuisine. You'll find him at the Cooking Festival once a year. *Kappa - Found at the lake in the mountain (except for Winter). Throw a cucumber into the lake to see him. Will only accept cucumbers as gifts, will give the player a special power berry. *Won - He's a swindler and prefers beauties like Karen over the looks of the player. He lives at the beach in Zack's house. He sells goods (such as a Jewel of Truth for 50,000G and flower seeds) that you can use to earn money. Gourmet, Kappa, and Won are all special bachelors. However, the Gourmet and Kappa will not live with the player, similar to the Harvest Goddess. Like the previous game, you may request your spouse to be a stay-at-home one, however, you will not have that option with Won. If Kai is married, he will live in Mineral Town permanently. You may also have a child 90 days after marriage if you've kept your husband at a high love level. 'Rivals' There is a rival for each of the five regular candidates. The three special bachelors Gourmet, Kappa and Won do not have rivals. *Ann - Ann works with her father Doug and helps him at the Inn. She and Cliff get better aquainted throughout the time he spends in Mineral Town living at the Inn. If Cliff stays in Mineral Town and does not move out after Fall of the first year, the two may get married if the player does not marry Cliff. *Elli - Doctor's nurse and rival for his affection. She is absolutely smitten with him, even if he doesn't see it at first. Over time, however, the two will grow even closer and eventually marry if the player does not marry Doctor. *Karen - A long time childhood friend of Rick, Karen is your rival for Rick's affection. *Mary - Mary is often visited by Gray at her library, and the two will eventually grow close. Mary and Gray will marry if the player chooses not to marry Gray. *Popuri - Popuri spends a lot of time with Kai during his visits in the summer. Naturally, she is also your rival for him. If Popuri and Kai marry, Popuri will leave Mineral Town with Kai and the couple will only visit during summer. 'Connecting to Other Games' The game offers connectivity with the Nintendo Gamecube game Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life. To connect with the Gamecube game, the player must throw an offering (virtually any throwable item) into the Harvest Goddess's pool in More Friends of Mineral Town. When connected, entries will be added to the library with details about the characters in A Wonderful Life. Also, certain characters will talk about the characters in Forget-Me-Not Valley. If the player connects enough, he will obtain the seaside cottage, the ultimate reward for connecting. Unlike past Game Boy versions of Harvest Moon (and even'' Harvest Moon: Back To Nature), Friends of Mineral Town does not feature the ability to trade livestock with other FoMT game cartridges. 'See Also''' * Characters and Villagers *Shops and Locations *Additional Homes *Cooking Recipes *Calendar of Events *List of Festivals *Cursed Tools *Fish *King Fish *Animals *Crops *Jewels of Truth *Kappa Jewels *Mythic Stones *Power Berries *Gameshark Codes Category:Games Category:Gameboy Advance Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Category:Featured Articles